Demyx's Insane Asylum
by FaiofSeresu
Summary: Demyx is a psycologist and the organization are his patients. One get's loose and causes a chain reaction. See what happens to Demyx and the others. Multi-chap. More will be out soon.


Demyx's Insane Asylum

**Yeah, I'm back again. This just a weird idea I got from church.(Yes church, but only because I have a lot of really weird friends that go there and give me weird ideas.) So yeah. This is from a real event...well a real idea/Role-Play/whatever else. Disclaimer:...I DON'T OWN IT, PEOPLE! IT'S ALL SQUARE ENIX'S! I JUST WRITE THIS RANDOM CRAP! And yes this is kind of an alternate universe type thingy. I don't really know... I'M BORED, DON'T BLAME ME!**

Demyx hit the record button on the tape recorder. This was the twelfth person in his asylum since it had opened two weeks ago.

He sighed and started talking to the person in the straight jacket in the corner of the room.

"All right, so your name is...?"

"Xemnas Nobody." the silver-haired guy stated calmly. At first glance, you'd think nothing was wrong with him, but put him in front of his workers and he snaps.

"And, do you know why your here?" the psychologist asked, pushing up a pair of glasses with no lenses in them. He had found them here and wore them.

"No! All I know is that apparently I tried to kill that idiot Luxord for being late again and they send me to this nutjob house." Xemnas said, huffing and leaning back against the wall of the padded room he was in.

"And Luxord is late...?" Demyx prodded.

"About once every three days." Xemnas finished. Demyx jotted down some notes on the facial expressions Xemnas was making when they changed.

"Okay, and what of the other workers?"

"Well, Marluxia never cares about his work, just about his stupid flower he keeps in his office, Axel always starts a fire by just turning on the coffee pot, don't even get me started on Xigbar, Vexen, or Zexion, and Saix, oh my best employee. He does everything he's told. Always on time. Great employee." Xemnas said, staring off into space and smiling.

"Well then, Mr. Nobody, I do think we're done here for today." Demyx said, getting up and stopping the tape recorder.

"Okay, so when do I get out of here?" Xemnas asked, coming back to reality.

"Mmmm. Couple of weeks maybe." Demyx said, opening the door and exiting.

"All right, that's one guy down, eleven more to go." Demyx said, wlaking down to the next room.

With the tape recorder in hand, he walked into the padded room of a black and grey haired guy with an eye patch.

He sighed again. Why did he choose the job that included crazy people?

"Hello." Demyx said, setting up the tape recorder.

"Yo, dude." the guy with the black hair said.

Demyx pressed record. "And your name is...?"

"Xigbar Freeshooter."

"And, do you know why your here?" Demyx asked, sighing.

"Yeah. I came here because of a fight I had started with a co-worker. Apparently they almost ended up in the hospital. As if." Xigbar scoffed.

Demyx was in shock. "And, what did you do to this employee?"

"Um, hit them with a flower pot and shoved them out a window." Xigbar responded.

"Really? Well then, Mr. Freeshooter. I do beleive we're done for the day. Good-bye." Demyx said, shutting off the tape recorder and exiting the room.

Demyx walked to the next room, the padded room of a person with dreadlocks and mega-sideburns.

Demyx settled down in the chair next to this man. The guy just looked away.

He set up the tape recorder. "Greetings..."

"Xaldin Lance." the guys said, not even glancing at the psycologist.

"Yes, right, Xaldin. And do you know why your here, Mr. Lance?" Demyx asked, again pushing up the no-lense glasses.(A/N: You guys are gonna get real tired of this. It's an introduction. I have to say it to all twelve. I apologize in advance if I make anyone mad.)

"NO! I have no idea! The nuts at the hospital sent me here after I was shoved out a window at work, got up, and tried to kill the guy who did it." Xaldin said, glaring at Demyx with his violet eyes, making Demyx shiver in his coat.

"Okay, well, on that note, I'm going to end this session early. Good day, Mr. Lance." Demyx said, getting up and nearly running out of the padded room of Xaldin.

The next room was of a scientist.

Demyx entered and sat on the padding next to the blonde guy. "Good morning..."

"Vexen. Vexen Pride."

"Right, Vexen, and do you know why your here?"

"Yes. My co-workers sent me here when I made an acid so potent that it ate through it's glass container. So they questioned my mental health and sent me here." Vexen said, staring at the straight jacket, probably trying to figure out how to get out of it without arms.

"Well, then I'm out." Demyx said, running out of Vexen's room.

Demyx didn't even bother with the guy in the next room, he never talked anyway. All Demyx could get was his name, Lexaues Rockk..Weird name.

The next room belonged to a very quiet young man. He had been here for a few weeks now. He and Demyx knew more about each other than any other patients.

Demyx entered the room.

"Greetings, Zexion." Demyx said, waving a little to the short, gray-haired teen. (A/N: Zexy is teen...I think...It's what I've been told.)

"Hello Demyx." Zexion Scheemer. Even his name spelled trouble. Why was he here? Well, he had snapped and almost beat his sister to death with a book. She was ten years younger than him.

"Doing better than yesterday I see." Demyx commented, looking at how tired Zexion looked.

"Indeed." Zexion agreed. Demyx didn't even get another word out before...

"Mr. Nocturne! The scientist, Vexen, has escaped!" came the report from a worker.

"Yes, thank you Sora." Demyx said, dismissing the brunette teen. He turned to Zexion. "If I let you out, can I have your word that you won't run and will help me catch Vexen?" Demyx asked. Zexion nodded once. "Okay, I trust you." Demyx said, unlatching Zexion's straight-jacket and letting him stretch his arms.

"Thanks, Demyx." Zexion said, running out of the room and down to the red-head's room.(A/N: Any guesses who it is...Come on, I'll give you three guesses.)

Demyx yelled for him to stop, but Zexion was too far away to hear or care.

He entered the pyro's room. "Axel Flame. How did I know you were here too?" Zexion asked, a smirk on his face and he moved a bang to the side.

Axel looked into Zexion's eyes, and voiced his thoughts..."If only I had a match. I'd torch you in an instant!" Axel yelled, leaping to his feet and almost ramming into Zexion.

But he missed and fell on his face. By now, Vexen, Xigbar, Xaldin, and patients that hadn't even had their time were loose, Marluxia, Luxord and Roxas.

Demyx was in a panic. Half of his patients were loose. And he didn't even know it, but one was creeping up behind him.

"Hello, Mr. Nocturne." Luxord said, gagging the psycologist and putting him in a straight-jacket. Demyx tried to fight, but was very unsuccessful.

Demyx was thrown into Luxord's room by Luxord and Marluxia. Then they let out the rest.

It was pure havoc. By nightfall, the place had been trashed and Demyx had been beaten countless times by countless things, a shoe, a bed spring (I have no idea...), and there might have been a hair brush of two. Both of his eyes were black, and he had countless bruises on his face.

"Hello, Demyx Nocturne..."a patient of the very insane asylum Demyx owned had Demyx trapped. "I have so many things to make up for..." the patient said with a smirk. He approached Demyx.

"No, it's not possible. I thought you were still in deep care...NOOOOO!" Demyx yelled.

**CLIFFY!**

**Demyx: She always does this...Whenever there is a good part she gives us cliffhangers.**

**Rest of Organization: Yeah!**

**Deal with it. And review if you want to know who the person is and what happens to Demyx. Or...or...or...Roxas and Axel get it.*ties up the two***

**A&R: Review, please, or she'll seriously hurt us. Please...**

**Anyway, reveiws are love and if i get five, I'll put a new chapter up within one week of the last review. Okay, later!**


End file.
